


Pain

by VKHavfrue



Series: Life's Spectrum [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Drabbles, Drugs, Every chapter it's different, Multi, Multipairing, Sex, Some drabbles may have a second part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKHavfrue/pseuds/VKHavfrue
Summary: Drugs, romance, sex, bussiness, power. Everybody seeks something, but a price has to be paid for one to gain something. Nothing it's free in this life. No one escapes pain.Collection of drabbles of different champions from Runaterra.





	1. Past getaway

_It’s hard._

She walks thorugh the same path that she always used to take. The windows’s nooks are covered in hoarfrost, the street is empty and the houselights are off; the cold it’s barely bearable and the rain starts to ease. 

It’s always colder when it stops raining. 

Coming back to Zaun was not an easy decision. The mournful city gives her the chills until this day, and she was sure that her mind kept more hidden memories from her than she might realize, forgetting was her defense mechanism. 

On the other hand, leaving Piltover for a few wasn’t that terrible either. Her lifes revolves itself around work and her tiny and empty apartment. She went out to drink with Jayce sometimes, she helped Heimerdinger with his crazy experiments from time to time and of course, she loved to tease Ezreal and listen to his stories of remote places. But the majority of her time, she was alone. Or with Caitlyn. 

Ugh, Caitlyn. Sore spot. 

The denial written in her pink lipstick, her expensive perfume and makeup on the spot, things that made her radiant to people’s eyes, things that hide her cold and unsensitive nature. Caitlyn was as sharp as her mind, she did not hesitate or let herself beat around the bush; her humor was subtle and dark, like the aura that surounded her. Married to her job and committed to her cause, the beautiful sheriff of Piltover didn’t have time to waste hanging out with the outcasts like Vi. Or at least, that’s how the pinkette felt it, she got tired of trying to get the sheriff to while away with her, or to let Vi walk her to her house, because the sheriff’s answer was the same everytime. _Thank you, but no, thank you._

Still, she ouccupied the enforcer’s mind every moment of the day. She and her masochism, god. 

She didn’t go back to Zaun to get revenge on Caitlyn, but perhaps she should have let her know that she wasn’t going to be in the city for a couple of days, maybe she let that slip on purpouse. She didn’t have any fun to look for here in this dumpster that they call a city either. She was back to finish some things up that were left undone since she left… 

A sound, not so far away, made her quicken her step. Her gauntlets were firmly put on her hands, the hexcrystal emanated a pale blue light that iluminated them slightly. Steps behind her. Vi tensed. 

-Look who decided to come back– 

The voice was so familiar that it hurt. Slowly, Vi relaxed her fists and faced him. The years seemed to pass by the boy who fragmented time without making him change in the slightlest, is Ekko even capable of ageing as he should? He still had that lush and juvenile air around him, only his body seemed more trained than the last time she saw him. 

-Well, yeah, I’ve came to solve a couple of things– answered her. – And for bussiness –. 

-Ain’t the sheriff’s paying ya enough for being her bitch that ya have to come to Zaun to make bussiness, of all places? -.

-I’m not Caitlyn’s bitch…- Or that she wanted to think. They didn’t have that kind of relationship anyway, they were partners, not friends or lovers. Is that how people saw them? 

-Yeah, sure– Ekko rolled his eyes – Anyhow, ya betta not get into trouble, or else -. 

-Thanks for the concern, _mom_ -. 

-Like I’d worry for a _sellout_ –He spitted to the ground and turned around– Number I still awaits yer return, ya know? -.

-Number I can go to hell, I’m not his experiment toy nor cannon fodder no more-. 

-Ya own him yer life-. 

-The gratitude I had for him expired the day that he burned the lab down – Her gaze hardened – Look what happened to Jinx…I can’t believe you’re still with him-. 

-I’m loyal- He looked at her from above his shoulder, judging her – Not like ya-. 

-Say what you want, my words are cracking through that thick skull of yours and you know it–. 

He gave her one last glance before dissapering into the night sky. 

_-Coward-_


	2. Longing Heart

Sneaking out was getting harder.

The Solari were pretending to require Leona’s presence in every mundan activity lately, from accompanying them to bless expeditions to which she wasn’t allowed to go, to enlighten them when diplomatic matters were debated, in which she was not allowed to speak until everything was already agreed upon.

Leona was the representation oft he sun, yes, of course, but she didn’t have to be treated as am useless damsel because of that. She was a deity, godamm it, weren’t they aware of the feats that she manged to accomplished? That she was capable of burn all of them alive in an instant just because she wanted? That she was trained as any rakkoran was since she was capable of standing?

They barely let her defende the suroundings of the city, and when they felt generous, the skirts of the mountain. _Pff._ Sometime she wishes to do as the lunari and kill every one of them just to have a little bit of freedom.

_And here we go again…_

Diana was a constant in her mind. Between the fights with her and Pantheon, she didn’t knew which one of them was the worst. One wanted to play war when there wasn’t one and the other just came from time to time to sow terror, to kill one or another Solari leader and fight Leona herself. But none of them would ever listen to her.

Since Diana’s rebellion, the new council of elders became lunatic and pretended to impeach anyone who even thought to doubt what they imposed. This gave rise to the plans of that knucklehead of Pantheon, and the started to ignore the defensive method of Leona. The artisan of the war had taken off with a couple of companies to expand the Solari faith and, in between, face whoever opposes him. _Lucky bastard._

And she? Being taken care of and locked up as much as posible inside the city, like a little princess.

She shouldn’t, but she often found herself yearning for the visits of Diana to the city. At least that gave her something to do. And facing her was pretty de-stressing.

If only she would listen after the fights…

She had plenty to discuss with the lunari, but she never would able to do it in front of the city’s folk who witnessed their fights. It was something that would take a loto f time to discuss, and that should be treated carefully before exposing it to the people. Besides, the Solari would send someone else to stop Diana, if Leona would dare to start speaking some heresies in front of the folk, who respected her even more than they did with their elders.

Was that the reason that she was so secured? Did they realice about the glint in the eyes of the brunette when she looked at the albino? Was her struggle in their fights too notorious?

Perhaps.

It was another full moon night and Leona was climbing the city walls, covered by a hoodie of ermine. She sat at the top, gazing at the infinite sky.

How much she wished for Diana to be by her side at that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a character or a couple for a drabble that's totally okay and I'll be glad to do it. Every drabble it's a different AU unless specified, please remember that.


End file.
